


jeno's cats

by jaesverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesverse/pseuds/jaesverse
Summary: jaemin likes jeno's cats and jeno likes jaemin.





	jeno's cats

**Author's Note:**

> uh please don't expect much of this

jeno stares holes at the side of jaemin's face. the younger currently sitting on the couch of jeno's apartment, cooing at jeno's cats, completing forgetting the other's presence in the room.

it's unfair.

it's unfair that jeno has been chasing jaemin for a good 2 months. he should have at least gotten a kiss from the younger right? nope.

meanwhile, jeno's 3 cats have done nothing to win the affection of jaemin and yet. AND YET, jaemin doesn't hesitate to hug and kiss his cats when they meow and purr for attention.

jeno swears his cats hate him as he glares at the feline creature staring back at him while getting tummy rubs from jaemin.

don't get jeno wrong, he loves his cats and will forever love them. and right now he feels oh so childish, being jealous of his own pets.

jeno sulks.

'he kisses my cats but won't even let me give him a kiss'


End file.
